Duke Desbois
by Dr. Phoenix
Summary: Based on the 1991 movie. Adam's cousin is in love with one of his servants, but Adam's uncle refuses to let his daughter marry anyone who isn't nobility.


My daughter beamed proudly as we took our seat at King Adam's table. After the usual pleasantries, my nephew cleared his throat.

"I'll come right to the point," he began. "As king, I grant your daughter permission to marry any man who catches her eye, and it seems one of them already has."

I chuckled, dipping my spoon into my soup. "And who is that?"

"My servant who oversees the forest," Adam replied. "He's kept our woods safe for years, and…"

Jocelyne gasped and put her hand to her heart. "That werewolf?!"

Adam frowned.

"Tell us you're joking!" she begged. "Lisette is nobility!"

The king sighed. "Aunt Jocelyne, I married a peasant. Why can't Lisette marry a servant? He's a good man!"

I nodded in an attempt to appear sage. "Adam, I recognize your authority as king. However, I am still Lisette's father, and I tell you I will turn all aristocracy against you if my wishes for my daughter are not respected."

Adam crossed his arms. "And what are your wishes?"

"She has been trained from birth to marry a nobleman! I will not see her married to any less than a duke!"

"And if I granted him a title…?"

I shook my head and gave a long speech about how fine clothes and proper etiquette hardly made a noble. Adam argued that he of all people knew that even being a dauphin did not mean one was born with a truly noble heart, but neither did poverty condemn one to a dishonorable spirit.

"Fine!" I retorted. "Make him a noble! Noble of status, noble of manner, and noble of spirit! In a fortnight, I shall summon all nobles of France and royals of other kingdoms. From them shall I select Lisette's husband, a man truly worthy of my daughter. Let your servant arrive and make a fool of himself if he dares!"

When the two weeks had passed, my wife and I greeted royals and noblemen. Although Lisette was dressed in her finest gown, she looked completely miserable as she curtsied politely, not saying much other than required salutations.

"Presenting His Grace, Louis Desbois, Duke of Schwarzwald!" the herald announced.

The young duke's face was clean-shaven, his dark hair pulled back perfectly in place. His doublet was of silk the color of the night sky, intricately embroidered with gold fleur-de-lis. The gloves that covered his hands perfectly accented the lace ruffs that lined the hems of his sleeve.

Desbois walked slowly, no doubt hindered by his flat shoes, blacker than midnight, but with gold design. However, his calves were well defined.

He bowed politely as he approached. "Thank you for inviting me to your home, my lord."

I extended my hand, and the duke lightly raised it and kissed the air above it. He then turned to my wife.

"Your servant, my lady."

She extended her hand, and he repeated the gesture. Desbois then turned to Lisette.

"Truly honored to meet you at last, my lady."

However, when my daughter extended her hand, the duke pressed his lips against it, bringing one of his own hands up to touch her forearm for only the slightest moment, as if his hand were a dagger that he used to slice her arm.

Lisette's face reddened, and she cast her eyes down shyly. "You flatter me, Your Grace."

I frowned. "What is this ritual?!"

"Until now, my lord, it was a greeting reserved for kings," Desbois explained.

"You'd greet King Adam that way then?"

"I've been known to do so."

I nodded.

"I bring a gift for my hosts, but I fear it must be left outside."

Taking my wife's arm in mine, I stated that we would go outside at once to see this present.

"With your indulgence." Desbois extended his arm, which Lisette eagerly accepted.

Gazing tenderly at my daughter as she returned his affectionate looks, the young duke led us through the castle doors. I had expected a fine carriage or perhaps a team of perfect horses, but instead, Desbois led us to the mews, where my servants had made accommodations for the newest arrival, a fledgling eagle.

"When it grows up, it will be large enough to bring down a deer," the duke stated. "This eagle represents our dear hostess. She is young and strong, but she will soon spread her wings and fly away to make her own home with her husband."

Lisette smiled warmly at the young eagle, declaring that she would name the bird Violette.

"There is more," Desbois continued.

He had also brought a piglet, that Lisette may be able to hunt for truffles. When asked about the breed, the duke announced that it was a wild boar.

"How did you get a young wild boar?!" I demanded. "Did you kill the mother?!"

"Not so, my lord," he assured me. "This one was rescued from a poacher's trap. As Duke of Schwarzwald, I must insist on fair hunting practices that comply with the laws of nature, as well as those of man."

The third gift was a rosebush. Although it was beautiful, it was hardly impressive.

"What are these paltry gifts?!" I demanded. "Flowers and birds! A pig! Have you nothing of true value?!"

"Only this bottle of truffle oil."

Never in my life had I seen such a large bottle of the precious oil. This present was of great monetary value, and I praised it highly, ordering my servants to make Desbois comfortable. He took his leave, and my family and I returned to greeting our visitors.

However, I noticed that Lisette had returned to her taciturn courtesy. Her face no longer glowed redder than a rose at sunset, and her eyes no longer gleamed like the stars.

"Unhappy, my love?" Jocelyne asked. "You don't greet these other men the way you greeted Desbois."

My daughter said nothing.

"Has the Duke of Schwarzwald taken your fancy, dearest?"

Lisette blushed. "He does have rather nice eyes. I've never seen such a shade of amber!"

My wife smiled.

"And by giving us flowers and animals, he demonstrates that the wealth of Schwarzwald is at our command," my daughter continued, "but the duke manages his woodlands responsibly, so his people will enjoy their resources for many generations."

Jocelyne patted Lisette's hand. "The use of symbolism also shows his intelligence. Perhaps he shall join us for dinner."

My daughter paced nervously until it was time for supper, but to her relief, the duke graciously consented to be seated at our table.

"Thank you for inviting me to dine with you, my lord and ladies," he stated, bowing before he took his seat.

Little did he know I had a surprise planned. Ever since I heard this suitor's unusual title, I'd had my suspicions about his true identity. Lisette's attitude toward him seemed further evidence, as did gifts of a sylvan theme.

Eager to test this alleged duke, I had ordered my chefs to prepare wild game. For some reason, Adam's outdoor servants despised any meat taken from the forest, avoiding it at every opportunity. When I saw how this man reacted to the food, I would know if he was who I suspected.

Desbois said nothing as he cut his venison, taking a small bite. I eagerly watched his face for any reaction, but he was entirely nonchalant.

"How do you like the meat?" I asked.

"Very tender," he stated. "Is it roast beef?"

"It's venison," I answered. "Can you not detect the gamey aftertaste?"

"A bit," he agreed, "but it's not at all unpleasant."

I barely touched my food. Was I mistaken about this man's identity, or had he seen through my ruse?

"Are you truly the Duke of Schwarzwald?" I queried. "Your servants oversee all that happens in the forest."

Desbois nodded.

"Then bring me the head of a wolf!" I exclaimed. "I will not have a suitor in my daughter's presence if he is not brave!"

I knew that Adam's servants hated wolves more than any other creatures, including diseased rats. However, the duke's face still lacked expression.

"Very well," he agreed. "If you will step through the castle gates one hour after we finish our meal, you will see the wolf's head."

"An hour?!" I asked. "Are you truly that great of a hunter?!"

Desbois made no reply.

One hour after I had finished my supper, I stepped outside the castle gates, frowning when I didn't see a wolf pelt. Surely this was proof that this duke was not the man I had suspected, or else he would have been able to find a hide in half the time, but if he wasn't Adam's servant in disguise, who was he? Was he truly a duke, a suitor worthy of my daughter?

My thoughts were interrupted when I was knocked to the ground. It felt as if I had been punched by the fist of a giant. Turning to my attacker, I saw that a large wolf had taken my right arm in his mouth and was dragging me toward the rest of the pack. I began yelling for my guards.

Hearing my shouts, Desbois hurried out to where I was. As soon as the wolves saw him, they fled.

"It's not a wolf's nature to attack a human," the duke remarked. "You must have smelled too much like venison."

There was something strange about the incident. If this man was truly Adam's servant, perhaps he spoke Lupine and had cleverly arranged for wolves to attack me as revenge for serving him game.

"You're fortunate," he stated. "The wolves were just playing with you. If they'd truly wanted to harm you, they would have done so."

"What is the meaning of this?!" I demanded.

Desbois shrugged. "I promised you a wolf's head within an hour, my lord, so I set raw meat around the castle as bait. The wolves are here now, so if you'll kindly let me know which one you want…"

"Never mind!"

Of course that was what had happened. The duke wasn't Adam's servant with motive for vengeance; he had simply baited the wolves, and I had stepped outside too early.

On the following day, I had the suitors participate in a tournament. Desbois shot arrows better than any man and easily found the weak point in all quarterstaves, breaking in half even the stoutest of them, but his swordsmanship was most impressive, for he was agile of foot and able to bring his opponents to their knees with a well-placed swipe across the ankles with the broad part of his sword.

"Very well," I stated. "In all areas of the tournament, you have proven yourself victorious, and you have won the right to a dance with my daughter this evening, but if you succeed in the next event, she will dance with no other man during the entire ball!"

"And what is next?" Desbois queried.

"A foot race!"

He frowned. "I'm not too good of a runner, but if you insist…"

The suitors took their places at the starting line, and at my signal, the race began. Desbois not only crossed the finish line nearly a full minute before the swiftest runners, but he wasn't even out of breath or sweating. It seemed he had only been doing a light jog for a short distance.

"Who are you?!" I demanded yet again.

"I am the Duke of Schwarzwald," he replied. "In the forest, if you lack physical fitness or intelligence, you perish."

I nodded. "I feared at first you were King Adam's servant in disguise. The man loves my daughter, but there are rumors that he's a werewolf with his foot on backwards!"

Desbois nonchalantly stepped out of his shoes, revealing his stockings. "Mine are perfectly straight."

"Of course. And I suppose silver has no effect on you?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Now I know you're not Adam's servant. The man's a complete stoic! Never laughs or smiles. It's said the only way to tell his mood is to look into his eyes, but even then, it's difficult."

The duke shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"You're skilled with weapons, and you seem intelligent," I began. "You also have excellent courtly manners." I sighed. "But are you a good man? You must be worthy of my daughter in more than status."

"What makes a good man, my lord?"

"It's hard to define, but I'll know."

Perhaps it goes without saying that among his other attributes, Desbois was a graceful dancer. Lisette smiled tenderly when he took her into his arms, and instead of twirling away from him, she continued to remain close, as if each dance were simply one long embrace.

To my surprise, my nephew and his wife came to visit our castle the following day. I told them about the young duke who had captured my daughter's attention.

"So far, I've noticed only one peculiar habit," I concluded. "When he passes by a mirror, he shakes his head, as if he's not used to wearing fine garments."

Adam chuckled. "He's the Duke of Schwarzwald. You can imagine how often he wears such finery in the forest."

I nodded. "I mistook him for your servant at first, but I should've known even a werewolf would have more sense than to compete with nobility for my daughter's hand!"

Belle crossed her arms. "What makes you think he's a werewolf?"

"I've heard several rumors about the servants at your castle," I answered. "In fact, I've heard so many, I don't even know what to believe anymore, but the rumor is that the caretakers of your forest are werewolves."

The queen smiled. "Well, there's a full moon tonight. See if the duke transforms."

I welcomed her suggestion, so that evening, I suggested that Desbois and Lisette stroll through the gardens. The cloudless night made everything bright and clear with the full moon and the myriads of stars. Needless to say, they were only too happy to do as I had suggested, but unbeknownst to them, I kept watch with the magic mirror that Adam had loaned me.

The happy couple strolled arm in arm until they got to the fountain, where they sat next to each other. I know they spoke to each other, but their voices were so soft that I couldn't hear them above the water.

At any rate, Desbois didn't transform into a werewolf. In fact, he didn't transform at all, but that's more than can be said for Lisette. Long before they finished their walk, she was completely starry-eyed. I doubt her feet even touched the ground.

As they walked to the castle door, Desbois took her hands in his. "Sleep well, fairest one."

She beamed her warmest smile. "Pleasant dreams."

He wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing up his other hand to tilt her chin as gently as he could. Then he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. Lisette threw her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder after the kiss, and he stroked her hair tenderly.

"Your daughter loves this man," my wife remarked.

"So it seems," I answered.

"Why not give your blessing?"

"Tomorrow we will see how he does at statecraft. If I remain impressed, then I will give my blessing."

However, it was not meant to be, for just before breakfast, I received word that my castle was in danger. A group of rebels were planning a revolution against King Adam, starting with my household since I was one of the king's closest relatives. Eager to prevent war, I promised my daughter's hand to any man who managed to find a peaceful solution to the growing conflict, convincing Lisette that it was her duty to the people of France to agree to the marriage to prevent war.

As I write, my family and I are on our way to London. There are some who call me a coward for deserting my home, but I must do whatever is necessary to protect my daughter, even if it seems doubtful that she'll ever speak to me again.


End file.
